Welcome To Musutafu
by ZacFF
Summary: (Set one week before the U.A Entrance Exam.) When a curious Momo Yaoyorozu ventures off into Musutafu, she gets into trouble. But, luckily, our boy Izuku is there to help and introduce her to the city of Musutafu. (Cover image isn't mine. Credits to whoever owns it.)
1. Welcome!

**AN: YEAH, DECIDED I'D DO A ONESHOT WITH ALL OF THEM 1-A GIRLS IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT THEM. I COULD RACK MY BRAIN FOR IDEAS.**

 **BUT FOR NOW, THIS IS A ONE-SHOT ON OUR DEAR CREATIVE GIRL, CREATI!**

 **AKA, MOMO YAOYOROZU.**

 **PS. OPTIONAL, BUT LISTEN TO [DATTE ATASHI NO HERO - LiSA] AT A CERTAIN POINT IN THIS FANFIC. JUST SAYIN'.**

* * *

Why?

Why did she consider going off on her own?

In an unfamiliar city no less!

Momo Yaoyorozo's family had just moved closer to Musutafu to get closer to Momo's dream school.

U.A High School.

Of course, new places had new things to see.

However, the transition to an urban area had her so excited…

But of course, she was just as clueless to see the outdoors. Being tutored at home seemed to do that to a person.

Of course, like any decent person, she asked directions from the locals on where to go…

But not everyone had good intentions.

"Come on. You said you were new to the city right?" The guy smirked.

Another guy joined in. "Don't be scared, we'll show you around."

Yaoyorozu tsked and clenched her fist. _'Should I use my quirk? If so what should I use? I don't want to give these men too much of a beating._ ' She thought.

She put her hands behind her. She was about to use her quirk and create a baton…

Until she heard a voice.

"Smash!"

The next thing she saw was one of the two men get their fistful of a knuckle sandwich before the boy punched the other one in the…

 _Scrotum_.

 _'Ouch.'_ She winced. That couldn't have been anything but painful.

"Let's go! Before they get up and call their buddies!"

And before she knew it. Her wrist was caught in the boy's hand and they both ran off.

She didn't know what was it with this boy…

But at least she knew he was better than those harassers.

So she joined him and match with his pace.

And they both took off in a run.

* * *

 _'One week left and I'll finally get to take the test for U.A! It's unbelievable.'_ Midoriya said as he made his way down the street.

It was supposedly his rest day. The one day where he could do whatever he pleased except training. He didn't want a break, no he didn't. He wanted to work harder!

But, All Might said no.

* * *

 _ **"PUSHING ONE'S LIMITS COULD ALSO HAVE A BAD RESULT! TAKE A BREAK YOUNG MIDORIYA! HERE, HAVE A KITKA-"**_

* * *

Midoriya sighed. _'Now that I don't have anything to do, I can't think of anything else to do.'_

His mother had given him spending money for his day off. She had been so happy that he finally got a day to himself, and gave him a bit more money than he could spend by himself. So she made him go out around the city right after lunch.

He once again sighed. _'Maybe I should spend as little money as possible and buy myself a new All Might figurine…_ ' He contemplated.

That is, until he heard something.

"Come on. You said you were new to the city right?"

"Don't be scared, we'll show you around."

Looking closely, he could see a girl with a rather spiky ponytail and with an outfit that practically screamed _'rich and not from this city'_ getting annoyed with two guys who were really… _forward_ with their intentions.

And he could see that she was about to use her quirk.

Considering the glow coming from her hands behind her back, she must have been using her quirk.

And considering the semi-materialized baton coming from her hand…

She was going to bash them in.

But, before he knew it, he had rushed on over already.

"Smash!"

With that reflexive yell, he punched one guy in the stomach and sent him reeling back quite a distance.

 _'I got stronger!'_ Midoriya clenched his other fist. _'Much stronger!'_

And so he punched the other one in the pelvis.

Satisfied with his work, he hastily grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Let's go! Before they get up and call their buddies!" He said before they took off.

And both made a run for it.

"Yeah, I think we lost them. Midoriya said as they both stopped.

Yaoyorozu was panting, before she stood up and stared blankly at Midoriya.

Midoriya became embarrassed. "A-Ah I'm sorry for dragging you like that!" He bowed.

Yoayorozu stared at the boy for a few moments more, before she smiled lightly.

"Thank you." Yaoyorozu said.

"Hehe, it's no problem, really." Midoriya said. "Now, this stranger won't keep you for too long. It was nice meeting you!"

He turned around, ready to leave. Until…

Yaoyorozu grabbed hold of his wrist this time, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"If possible, would you… care to take me around Musutafu?"

Midoriya's eyes widened. "E-Eh? W-With me? But surely there are better people that could do a better j-"

"I'm new to this city, and you're the first person to treat me kindly in this city, and you seem trusting." She listed. "Please?"

Midoriya pondered about it for a couple of moments.

Before he nodded and smiled.

"Sure! I'll take you to what Musutafu has to offer!" He said before he offered his hand.

"I'm Midoriya! Midoriya Izuku!"

She clasped the hand in return.

"Yaoyorozu Momo, please take care of me.

* * *

Yaoyorozu crossed her arms. "So, what are we doing at a clothing store?"

"W-Well, you're already attracting a lot of attention with your clothes." He said.

Yaoyorozu scanned her attire. She raised an eyebrow at Midoriya. "What's wrong with my state of dress?"

"N-Not to be rude or anything but they sorta… kinda… scream _'rich and not from here'_." Midoriya shyly said.

Yaoyorozu blushed and looked around her perimeter.

A lot of people were staring at her and commenting on her clothes. Some stared at her in awe or envy, while others looked at her weirdly.

She really did look out of place.

"L-Let us not spend a moment longer!" Yaoyorozu said as she dragged Midoriya through the store and browsed for clothes.

Midoriya didn't know whether she didn't have clothes at her house or just went overboard.

Because she was making him carry a _lot_.

He was glad he improved his physical capabilities, the two carts on both of his hands would've seemed heavy to everyone else.

Through frilly dresses, casual clothes, pajamas, and everything in between.

If she wasn't attracting attention from the others before, then she definitely was right now.

The men could only look at Midoriya in pity.

The girls on the other hand, gazed in envy.

 _'I wish I had a man who would do that for me.'_ They all thought.

Midoriya on the other hand, was having an epiphany. 'I-Is this the shopping nightmare a man has with a girl when she shops for dresses? Is this what my mom warned me about?' He said as he looked at Yaoyorozu who seemed to now be content.

 _'I-I-If I remember what Mom said, the next thing is the…'_ Midoriya's eyes widened as Yaoyorozu went back to him with a smile on her face.

While Yaoyorozu's smile widened even more.

"Now, let us try these out!"

Midoriya gulped as he saw her making her way towards the dressing rooms.

 _'The dressing room scene!'_

* * *

"How about this one?"

"T-T-That looks great!"

"How about this?"

"I-I-It looks good."

"This one?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

Momo smiled and went back into the dressing booth. "Alright! The next one is the last one!" She enthusiastically said.

Midoriya slumped back into the chair as he let out a sigh. _'This was worse than I thought.'_

Don't get him wrong, he was happy that Momo was having fun…

But the sight of her being in different dresses each time made _him_ blush each time. To frilly dresses, gothic, casual, she wore them all.

Was she just doing it to get his reactions?

"I'm coming out now!" He heard Yaoyorozu yell from inside the booth.

"A-Alright!" Midoriya sat up straight.

Yaoyorozu stepped out of the booth in her choice of attire.

She wore a simple white buttoned up polo shirt, with a checkered skirt, knee socks and sneakers.

It was simple, and yet there was this allure about it.

Midoriya blushed. _'W-Wow… that's prett-! Snap out of it Izuku!'_ He slapped his head. _'Think. What can you say to a girl you just met without being creepy?!'  
_  
 _'I can't repeat anything I've said before, I might sound uninterested and she might be offended. Wouldn't want that.'_ Midoriya deduced.

Midoriya's eyes widened. _'What would All Might say?'_

* * *

 _ **"SMASH!"**_

* * *

"Smashing!" Deku stood up and enthusiastically exclaimed. Even pumped his fist out.

He realized what he had just said moments later.

"A-A-A! I m-m-m-mean-! Uhm…" Midoriya stuttered and trailed off. He looked around and saw almost everyone looking at him with eyes of approval.

The men had their thumbs out!

Midoriya covered his beet-red face with his hands, muttering inaudible things behind it.

Yaoyorozu coughed. Midoriya put down his hands slightly, then he saw…

He saw Yaoyorozu's flushed face, looking anywhere but at him. Before she rushed back to the booth and before he knew it, she was back in her first outfit.

"Ah, I-I see." Yaoyorozu coughed and tried to regain her professionalism…

But failed, making her look adorable.

"It appears I have to purchase this outfit." Yaoyorozu said as she hurried towards the counter. "Hurry now, off we go."

Midoriya snapped his head to Yaoyorozu's retreating form. "S-Sure!" He caught up to Yaoyorozu.

"W-wait, just that one?"

"Yes."

"What about the other ones?

"No more questions!" She said as she kept her head down.

Midroiya insisted on paying for the attire, and with a little persuasion, Midoriya got to pay for the attire.

* * *

They then left the store, and back on the street they were.

"So? Where do we go next?" Yaoyorozu said as she carried a paper bag with her clothes in it.

"Hmm? Let's see…" He thought about it for a few minutes while they talked.

Then an idea came to his mind.

He snapped his fingers and turned his head towards Yaoyorozu.

"The one place where you can have the most fun!" Midoriya declared.

"We're going to the arcade!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed as she stepped into the arcade.

The arcade was filled with music, games, lights, and people of all ages.

It was unlike she'd ever seen.

She saw children smile as they play, people her age competing with their friends, some going into the karaoke bar, and a whole lot more.

But one thing caught her eye.

It was a machine, with a platform attached to the front of it. The platform had arrows that signified up, right, left, and down on both sides. On the screen it only said a certain phrase.

"Dance Dance Revolution?"

"Oh? You want to play that?" Midoriya came back with tokens in his hands.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Can we?"

"Of course! I actually like playing this game a lot." Midoriya said as they both got up the platform and inserted the tokens.

 _*WELCOME TO DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION*_ The machine said as it started to play upbeat music.

Yaoyorozu's eyes lit up in excitement.

*PLEASE SELECT A SONG*

"Hmmm, I wonder what song we should pick…" Midoriya kept scrolling down.

Yaoyorozu found a song she knew. "There! That one."

"Ah. _'Datte Atashi No Hero – LiSA'_?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Yes, I am rather fond of the song."

Midoriya chuckled. "So am I."

*SELECT YOUR DIFFICULTY!*

"Difficult." Yaoyorozu said, leaving no room for argument.

Midoriya tried to reason with her. "But I think this is your first time playi-"

"Do not underestimate my foot-eye coordination." She said. Too excited to even bother. She took off her shoes.

Midoriya sighed as he took off his sneakers. She was too excited. He said as he selected the song, and it started to play.

Then again, he couldn't blame her.

He was excited too.

Then, the song finally started.

 _Kimi ga akirameru toko ukabanai kedo_ _  
_ _Nani mo nai nasakenai tteiu hi mo arun desho  
_ _  
Jinsei ni ichido no you na doryoku no shunkan o  
_ _Ikutsu mo mukaechaisou nara miteitain da yo_

The arrows started flowing down at an average pace. They both got the keys right at just the right moments. No matter which direction the arrows flowed they got it perfectly.

 _*NICE JOB*_ Showed on the screen.

 _"isshou" ga ikko datte "issho ni" o ikurademo_ _  
Nani mo nai atashi ni imi o kureta saikyou da_

As the pre-chorus started, the arrows began flowing a bit faster than before, and yet they still caught up with it. Yaoyorozu became a little sloppy with her moves, but recovered rather quickly.

 _Furee tte furee tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?_ _  
_ _Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki o kureteru yo_ _  
_ _Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu_ _  
_ _Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru_ _  
_ _Saikou no finaare o kizande mite yo_

As the chorus started, the duo went up and did the whole chorus flawlessly, to the average person the arrows might have been difficult to follow, but for them…

It was perfect!

*GREAT!* Appeared on the screen.

 _Ukoshi bouken shiyou ka kono mama de ii ka_ _  
_ _Nayamashii modokashii tte mayoi mo aru deshou?_

 _Sennen ni hitori no you na sensu ga nakutatte_ _  
_ _Atashi ya kimi dake no gooru o mite mitai yo ne_

The second verse started, and before they knew it, a small crowd had gathered near them. Watching the youthful duo dance their hearts out to the wonderful song.

 _Donna ni sekai ga wakarazuya bakka demo_ _  
_ _Atashi wa kimi to iu wakarazuya no mikata_

As the second pre-chorus started, they once again let out a second burst of energy, their moves were a lot more coordinated even without each of them knowing.

 _Furee tte furee tte nanbyaku mairu mo todokeyou_ _  
_ _Zutto hashiru tame ni tachidomattemo ii yo_ _  
_ _Furee tte furee tte ookina eeru ga hanahiraku_ _  
_ _Itsumo no kiseki o sekai ni misete yo_ _  
_ _Wakuwaku ga matteru mirai e ikou yo_

The second chorus started, they were prepared. The first arrows came down in different direction and some had them maneuver their bodies, spin, or jump in order to reach them in time.

The crowd behind them grew even larger.

*AMAZING!* The screen showed.

 _"Whoa oh oh, yeah yeah yeah!"_

The screen only showed a *GET READY* and didn't show any arrows.

The duo turned around and panted, only for their eyes to widen by what they saw.

 _"Whoa oh oh, yeah yeah yeah!"_

Most of the people in the arcade were watching them and singing the song, the crowd around them even took pictures or filmed it. Some even gave words of encouragement!

"Go for gold!"

"Do the whole thing!"

"No misses so far!"

"Let's go!"

 _Takusan no shippaidan o aisenakatta jibun o dakishimetara saikyou da_

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu looked in awe at the crowd. Since when had they been there? Were they cheering for them?

 _Furete furetenai kedo wakaru yo sono chikara_  
 _Me no mae no kabe no mukou de waraou yo_

Then the duo both looked at each other, and nodded.

No more words needed to be said.

They were going to give the crowd what they wanted.

A performance that no one in that arcade has ever seen.

*HERE WE GO!* The screen showed as arrows began flowing down the screen in an even faster pace than before.

But that was no problem.

 _Furee tte furee tte nan do mo iwaseru nan teiu sainou?_ _  
_ _Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki o kureteru yo_ _  
_ _Furee tte furee tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu_ _  
_ _Sono me o mitereba atashi mo hashireru_ _  
_ _Sono me no naka atashi mo hashitteku_ _  
_ _Saikou no finaare o kizande mite yo_

As the final chorus began, the two started dancing like there was no tomorrow. Their previous fatigue forgotten. Their choreography so coordinated, ever move one of them took, the other would replicate at the same time.

All the while, a crowd was cheering on them.

But the crowd didn't matter. To them, it was only them in the room, just them.

Only the two of them.

And then for the finishing touch.

 _Datte atashi no hiiroo_

They jumped.

And landed on the last arrows.

And then the song finally stopped.

It seemed as if time stopped for everyone but the two of them. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu both turned to look at each other, both of them panting. But smiling, they both had more than enough fun.

They both raised their hands up and high-fived each other.

"We did it!"

"Whoo!"

*PLUS ULTRA!* The machine gave the score.

The crowd then started clapping, cheering.

The duo only turned towards the crowd.

And then they both bowed.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Whoa, that took a lot outta me." Midoriya sat down on the chair in a certain café right next to the arcade.

They had just gotten out of the arcade after their performance. Safe to say they had become close celebrities in that arcade.

Those initials were going to be on top of that thing for a long while.

They had both been quite tired after that, and a little hungry.

And seeing as it was only 4:00pm, they had decided to eat a light snack. No doubt to leave some space for dinner.

And since Yaoyorozu didn't personally know any of the restaurants herself…

Midoriya had to pick.

"So, what do you think is good to eat?" Yaoyorozu asked him?

"Umm, I have to ask Yaoyorozu-san, how do you not know this place?" Midoriya politely asked.

"I've seen advertisements of this place, but never really been in one personally." Yaoyorozu sighed. "Well, I guess I always eat at home, where my cooks would always cook for my family. We saw no need to go out to eat." She said. "But during some particular occasions, we would sometimes go to eat at…" She listed off the restaurants she knew.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "I don't know any of those." He said. "How come I never see them on television?"

Yaoyorozu giggled. "That's because those restaurants don't depend on adverts to garner customers. They go by reservations and recommendations."

Midoriya nodded and seemed to understand.

"So, this is my first time in here." She admitted.

Midoriya gasped. "Really? Then please, order anything you want. I'll pay for it."

Yaoyorozu immediately shook her head. "No, no way, you've already bought me the clothes." She gestured towards the paper bag to her right. "It's my turn to pay. Besides, don't you have anything to spend them on?"

Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "Well, yes, but…"

"I don't regret doing anything that makes people happy."

Momo's eyes widened, as she saw the person in front of her in new light.

Happy.

To make someone happy.

That was when she realized…

She was really happy ever since they started going around Musutafu.

It was a first for her, to have fun with a person her age.

Yaoyorozu smiled. "I'm pleased to hear that. But, please, let me treat you this time."

"I-"

"Please."

Midoriya sighed. "Alright then."

"Thank you." Yaoyorozu called over a waiter to order.

In the end, Yaoyorozu ordered clubhouse sandwich, a hotdog, large fries, and tea.

While Midoriya only ordered a barbecue burger, regular fries, and a cappuccino.

Yaoyorozu smiled as she thanked the waiter who left to deliver the order to the cooks.

"Yaoyorozu-san, If you don't mind me asking, what is your quirk?" Midoriya started a conversation.

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow. "My quirk?"

Midoriya nodded. "Yes, If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." She said as she made a small pen within her hands.. "My quirk is called _'Creation'_. Just as the name implies, I can create inanimate objects when I wish."

"Then… does that mean you operate on objects at a microscopic level?" Midoriya asked.

Yaoyorozu was shocked to have the person in front of her figure out her quirk. "Yes… how did you know?"

Midoriya scratched his cheek. "Well, from what I saw earlier from when you had those guys bugging you, I saw your quirk coming from your hand." He admitted. "If you could simply make objects appear then it would have no need for discretion nor length of creation."

"But it took you about a half of a second for you to make a quarter of a metal baton earlier." Midoriya deduced. "It takes time, albeit short, for your quirk to finish It's manufacturing process on objects and make them sturdy enough am I right?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Yes! Exactly!"" She said. "With enough time, I will improve and soon enough, villains won't even need to blink to get knocked out!"

"Do the objects you create depend on your memory of them?"

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Yes, but, like you guessed, I manufacture objects at a microscopic level.

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Then… to make even a simple object such as a baton, you'd have to know the exact composition of one and mold it!"

"Right again!"

Midoriya's eyes lit up. "You're amazing!"

She blushed. "Please, it's not that impressive."

"No, no, It is." Midoriya insisted. "Knowing the structure of something down to its very base, memorizing it, even applying that knowledge during combat…" Midoriya trailed off.

"E-Enough about me, how about yours? What's your quirk?" Yaoyorozu asked. Unsure of what to do with the rising feeling in her chest whilst he complemented her.

Midoriya froze. _'I can't exactly say I'm quirkless right now… I'm in a pinch, drat.'  
_  
Thankfully, his saving grace had arrived.

In the form of food.

The waitress smiled at them. "Here are your orders, Ma'am, Sir." She said as she put down the food on their table. "Please, enjoy." She said before strolling back.

"O-Oh, hahha, I guess our food is here. Better eat while it's hot right?!" Midoriya said before taking a bite out of his burger.

Yaoyorozu seemed suspicious of Midoriya's behavior, but she dismissed it and ate.

She found her food pleasant. It was a new experience for her to try something like this.

"I'm guessing your quirk needs some kind of exchange to _make_ the objects instead of just knowledge?" Midoriya inquired.

Yaoyorozu nodded again. "Yes, my body has to turn the fat cells in me to the objects I create. Though it only works on my skin. If I want my dress ruined, I'm going to have to expose more skin the larger the object I make is." Yaoyorozu said.

"So the more you eat, the more fat cells you have?"

"Yes."

"And it's immediately put into use when you use your quirk?"

"Correct."

"Sounds like you owe an apology to the rest of the female population."

She giggled.

Why was she saying this much to someone she just met a few hours ago?

Was it because she felt comfortable with him?

Was that it?

Midoriya paused in his eating. "Wait, if you could make objects, then couldn't you make your own clothes?!" He pointed at her.

Ah, now I remember.

Yaoyorozu laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Your reactions were just so adorable I couldn't pass them up." She laughed for a few more moments before wiping her eyes. "But I did like the clothes you bought me."

He was adorable. And his curiosity was much more like a selling point than an annoyance.

Midoriya slapped his face twice and looked at Yaoyorozu again and smiled.

"It's no problem."

Yaoyorozu blushed.

"Do you plan on going to U.A?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. In fact, it's why me and my family moved closer to here, to be closer to my dream school." Yaoyorozu said.

"Really? Then you must've come a long-!" Midoriya bit his tongue while he was talking. "Owhh, ah bith ma tung."

Midoriya tried to soothe his tongue. But then he heard a snicker.

A snicker turned giggle.

A giggle turned chuckle.

And chuckle turned laughter.

A full-blown laugh.

Midoriya turned his head and looked at Yaoyorozu who head down on the side of the table, laughing her heart out.

He stared, and then he smiled.

It was strange. Seeing the girl he knew to be composed and professional laugh this hard.

Strange, but nice.

And then he too joined in on the laughter.

"if you think that's funny, then I have a story to tell you." Midoriya said.

"R-R-Really?" yaoyorozu tried to say through her unceasing laughter.

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah. It started when…" Midoriya continued to tell his story, which made Yaoyorozu laugh even more.

They both continued eating, chatting, laughing.

Like they didn't just meet each other just four hours ago.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me to places in Musutafu, Midoriya-san." Yaoyorozu said as she bowed.

It was about 5:00pm now, they had spent so much time in the café telling each other about each other that they didn't notice how much time had passed.

"I-It wasn't any trouble, really. And I had fun too." Midoriya said, before he snapped his fingers.

"A-Ah please wait here for a moment." Midoriya ran back and went inside the arcade.

Yaoyorozu raised an eybrow, but she still did as she was asked and waited patiently for the boy.

And then there he was, Midoriya Izuku running back with both of his hands behind his back.

Yaoyorozu turned to face him. "What did you run back to the arcade for?" She asked.

Midoriya scratched the back of his head with one hand, while the other remained behind his back.

He awkwardly chuckled. "Well, I didn't want your first day here to _not_ be commemorated. So… here!" He showed her what he was hiding.

A bunny plush.

A green _bunny_ plush.

Yaoyorozu grabbed the bunny and looked at it in curiosity. She looked back at Midoriya who was looking away and was scratching his cheek.

"I-It was the only plush I managed to grab at the crane game in the arcade." He said.

"Welcome to Musutafu!"

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened…

Then they watered.

This boy.

Why would he go so far for a stranger?

For someone he barely knew?

She then smiled.

No, logical reasons didn't apply to this person in front of her.

He simply wanted to make someone happy.

Happy…

Yes, she was happy the whole time they ventured together.

Not a single dull moment with the two of them.

The feeling in her chest rose up again.

The two of them...

Happy…

She shook her head.

It was too soon anyway.

"It was nice meeting you, Yaoyorozu-san." He held his hand out once again.

Yaoyorozu took his hand…

And pulled on it.

She pulled on it so that Midoriya lost his balance, and went reeling in towards Yaoyorozu.

She caught Midoriya by her arms…

And embraced him.

She recalled all the things they did that moment.

The shopping for clothes.

The arcade.

The Dance Dance Revolution Machine.

The café.

And then, _the bunny_.

"Y-Y-Yaoyorozu… -san?"

"Thank you." She told him.

Midoriya paused, then he smiled. "You're welcome."

They boht decided to break the embrace right there.

Yaoyorozu's smiled seemed unfaltering. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"No, I'm sure we'll meet up someday."

She giggled. "You think so?"

He smiled. "I know so." Midoriya started walking off.

Yaoyorozu took a big inhale.

She held her plushie at her chest.

Then she shouted.

"AS SOON AS WE MEET UP AGAIN… LET'S DO THIS AGAIN!"

Midoriya turned around, meeting Yaoyorozu's gaze.

He couldn't decline.

Not with her eyes having that desperate feel to it.

If he declined…

He felt that it would cause her pain.

He didn't want that.

And besides, It was fun hanging out with her.

He'd have no problem doing it again.

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah! Let's!"

And thus, the seeds of fate were planted.

* * *

Yaoyorozu laid in bed, thinking on the events that transpired earlier.

She had fun. The most fun she'd have in a long while. It was nice to see new things, specially things she had never seen or experienced before.

 _'Midoriya Izuku…'_ She thought about her escort earlier.

He was nice, fun to have, knew how to dance apparently, and was just friendly and adorable.

A great contrast to her initial guess of him being boring due to his image.

And then there was that feeling in her chest...

She sighed.

She curled up in her bed, and hugged the bunny plush tightly.

 _'Midoriya Izuku…'_ She slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Dreaming of Bunnies and much more.

 _'I hope we meet again.'_

* * *

 **AN: WHOO! LOOK AT THE SIZE ON THIS THING. SHIT, THEY'RE GROWING IN LENGTH EACH TIME I DO THEM. WELL, FOR THIS, I GUESS IT'S APPROPRIATE. I HAD TO SET A MEETING PLACE AND GET THE CHARACTERS TO GET ALONG SOMEHOW. AND I HAD A HARD TIME GETTING THEM TO STAY IN CHARACTER.**

 **IT IS SAID THAT MOMO LIVES SOMEWHERE NEAR MUSUTAFU BEFORE SHE MOVED INTO DORMS, AND NOT MUCH HAD BEEN SAID FOR HER PARENTS EITHER. SO THIS WAS WHAT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **SORRY TO ALL OF THOSE** _ **TodoMomo**_ **SHIPPERS, I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **PS. I REALLY LIKE DDR, PLAY IT EVERYTIME I'M IN AN ARCADE.**

 **SIGNING OFF… ZacFF**


	2. Catching Up

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

 **SO YEAH, THIS HERE IS A CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE-SHOT. WITH THE BEST GURL, YAOYOROZU MOMO.**

 **THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR Y'ALL! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **Beta: TheToonyBoi**

 **(Note from Toony: IzuMomo is best ship don't fucking me)**

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo suspected that fate had a hand in the turn of events she had just witnessed.

The boy she had met a week ago when she first stepped onto the foreign grounds of Musutafu was in the same class as her. Though there was one slight problem.

She didn't know how to approach him.

Perhaps she had been too lax. Maybe he was only nervous of the first day-!

 _Does he even remember me?!_

Maybe that's why he didn't notice her!

 _Wait, don't just jump to such conclusions, Momo._  
 _  
_She was filled with anxiety. Although it took her one moment to finally decide the verdict.

 _I'll wait for him by the gate! If he recognizes me, we'll converse and catch up. If not, then…_

She sighed.

 _So be it._

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was one happy man.

 _Aizawa-sensei made me so nervous!_

He'd just gone through a harmless albeit threatening bluff from their homeroom teacher, and he made it through!

Yes!

Although he swore he saw a hairstyle similar to the girl he first met a week ago.

 _'I hope she got in. She seemed nice.'_ He said as he made his way through U.A to go past the gate.

 _'But I could've sworn I saw her earlier. Maybe it's just my eyes playing on me.'_ Midoriya shook his head. _'First day and all of that.'_

The moment he got past the gate, his attention was immediately stolen. He turned to his side to see that girl he met a week ago.

Yaoyorozu Momo.

The girl was leaning on the school gate, hand on her chest with her eyes closed. She was clearly thinking about something.

He pondered on whether to leave her there and let her do her business, but that would have been rude by his standards.

He walked over to her and called her attention. "Umm, Y-Yaoyorozu-san."

Yaoyorozu stopped and opened her eyes. "Yes?" She said before she got a decent look at the boy in front of him.

 _That shade of green..._

Midoriya frowned. "A-Ah, I guess you don't remember m-"

"Midoriya-kun!" Yaoyorozu lit up. "Midoriya-kun! Oh am I so happy to see you! I thought at first maybe you didn't remember me!"

Midoriya chuckled. "Are you kidding? I thought _you_ didn't remember _me_!"

Yaoyorozu chuckled as well. "You must've gone the entire day feeling awful for you to lose sense of your surroundings."

He scratched his cheek. "Well… it's not that I'm feeling awful, it's just- Umm, it's- ah. The first day!" Midoriya told her. "The first day heebie-jeebies. That's it!"

"Heebie...jeebies?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I-I-It's umm, a local term…"

She chuckled.

She missed his reactions.

Wait, what?

She shook her head. "Anyways, Midoriya-kun. Do you.. perhaps remember our parting words?"

He smiled. "That we'd have fun as soon as we met again?" Midoriya recalled.

There was no way he could forget.

Yaoyorozu cheerfully nodded. "Just so!" Before she shuffled in place and rubbed her shoulder. "So… If you don't have anything else to do maybe we could like… hang out?" She shyly asked.

 _Please say yes._

Midoriya thought about it for a moment.

They were just going to hang out, go around the city, have fun, and the like.

Just like last time.

 _Nothing wrong with an outing with a friend._

Midoriya smiled and nodded. "Sure-"

"Great!" Yaoyorozu cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. "We'll get dinner as well-"

Hold your horses!

Midoriya blushed. "N-N-Now wait just a moment Yaoyorozu-san." He stopped her. "D-D-Dinner? Just us t-two?"

Yaoyorozu tilted her head. "I thought it was a given."

Midoriya became even more flustered. "B-B-But doesn't that sound like a d-d-date?"

Those words repeated in Yaoyorozu's head.

 _Date…_

 _A Date…_

 _A DATE?!_

Yaoyorozu burst in red. "N-N-No! I mean, I just want to repay you for the things you did with me last week!" She exclaimed, flustered.

"Y-You don't have to do that for me, you know?" Midoriya told her. "I didn't do that for a reward, you don't have to repay me anything." He smiled, cheeks flushing to a darker shade of red.

"Your smile's all the reward I need."

Her heart tripled its pace.

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "But even so. You showed me plenty of things I had never seen before. Please, allow me to do the same." She reasoned.

She wanted to show _him_ things he hadn't seen yet.

Have _him_ do things he hasn't done before.

 _Crossed fingers, Momo._

Midoriya put a hand on his chin. A moment later, he pulled his phone out.

The rich girl raised an eyebrow. "What's that for."

Midoriya chuckled. "Well, even if I'm more than happy to accept, I still need permission from one specific person."

"And that is?"

Izuku's phone began to ring. "My mom."

The receiver picked up.

"Yeah, hi mom."

"..."

"No, yeah the first day was great."

"..."

"I'm fine mom. Just a little bruising is all. Our homeroom teacher had a little test for us."

Yaoyorozu's gaze turned towards his healed finger.

 _A little bruising huh._

"Love you too, Mom." He talked on the person on the phone. "I'm calling to ask if I can go home late today."

"..."

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to be hanging out with a friend." Izuku motioned Yaoyorozu to come closer. "Here, I'll put you on speaker."

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat. "Hello, Ms. Midoriya. I am Yaoyorozu Momo, your son's friend." She said. "I was wondering if I could have your son accompany me this afternoon."

 _"Yaoyorozu Momo? AH! You're the girl my little Izu helped a week ago!"_

Yaoyorozu's eyes went wide."He's talked about me?"

 _"Of course he has, dear."_ Inko Midoriya said _. "He's told me a lot about you."_

"Really?"  
 _  
"Yes. He tells me you're really pretty, and that he was happy that he actually talked to a gir-"_ "MOM!" Midoriya facepalmed.. "Mom… just tell us if we have your permission."

"O-Oh right." They could here the woman chuckle. "Well sure. Take him, have fun."

"T-Thank you, Midoriya-san." Yaoyorozu said.

" _Oh please, call me Inko._ " Inko said. " _Izu-kun works so hard all the time. I appreciate any break he gets. Have fun you two!_ "

Midoriya smiled. "Love you, mom."

" _I love you too, Izu._ "

She then hung up the phone

Midoriya pocketed his phone and turned to Yaoyorozu. "So, where do we go?"

Yaoyorozu responded by pulling up her phone, sending a text, and then just turned to him with a smile.

A limousine was driving towards them in that very moment.

Midoriya's eyes widened. "I-Is that-"

"Yes."

"A-And is that w-where-"

"Of course."

"A-A-And are w-we-"

"Yes and yes." Yaoyorozu said as the limousine stopped beside them. Out emerged a man in a tuxedo. He opened the door for Yaoyorozu and gestured me to follow.

"Milady, I am at your service." The butler said.

Yaoyorozu complied. "Many thanks."

"Don't be shy, Midoriya-kun." Yaoyorozu told him. "Let's have fun shall we?."

* * *

"So, what are we doing first?" Midoriya asked as they were on the way to this mysterious destination.

"Well…" Yaoyorozu looked out the window, and so did Midoriya.

 _A ferris wheel…_

 _An Amusement Park!_

She gestured for the vehicle to pull over. Once it did, Yaoyorozu gave the butler a time and what looked to be a sizable tip. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu got out of the limousine and not a moment later, the butler drove off.

 _Whoa._

Midoriya gasped at the size of the Amusement Park.

It was a lot bigger and obviously had a lot more attractions than the parks he was used to. A lot of people were there with their children, some couples, and some with their cliques.

Midoriya gaped. "This is…"

"Huge, right?" Yaoyorozu began walking towards the gate.

As soon as she got to the entrance, she brought our her wallet and pulled out two gold cards.

 _One Ride-All-You-Can ticket for one person.  
Valid for only one use._

"Please enjoy." The attendant told them with a smile as he bowed. "Enjoy to your heart's content." He said as he strapped on two gold paper bracelets on Midoriya and Yaoyorozu.

The moment they stepped on the grounds of the Amusement Park...

 _Whoa…_

Yaoyorozu gasped. "It's… It's so colorful!" She marveled the sight of the attractions. "There's so many things to do!" _  
_  
Midoriya followed. "Y-Yeah, I'm a bit uncomfortable with all of it, but it's exciting at the same time."

The girl beside him giggled. "Yes, I know the feeling." She said.

 _That was me a week ago after all.  
_  
"Have you never been to an Amusement Park before?" She asked.

He nodded. "I have. But I've never been to one this big before, much less with a friend." He told her. "Not counting my mom, you're the first one that's been with me to one."

Yaoyorozu blushed and hid her face.

 _His first one… My first one._

She cleared her throat and dismissed the thought. "Well, you're the first one to accompany me on my first time in an Amusement Park.

"No way." Midoriya denied the claim.

She shook her head. "Yes way. My parents were always busy and so I didn't have anyone to go with. And It would be sad to go alone, so I thought I would wait for someone to go with me."

"A-And that's me?"

She nodded. "Yes." She responded cheerfully.

"Huh."

Yaoyorozu frowned at the response. "Is… Is something wrong?"

Midoriya immediately turned to her and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing is wrong, it's just…" He then smiled at her. "Thank you for having me."

She felt her heart skip a beat.

Yaoyorozu turned away in an instant. "Moving on, I suppose we should get started while the sun is still up.

Midoriya understood. "Alright then. What should we get on first Yaoyorozu-san?"

Said girl scanned the perimeter for anything that might catch her eye.

 _What seems fun?_

 _What could be enjoyable?_

And then a spinning object came to her attention.

 _A tea cup..._

Yaoyorozu knew what to ride first. "That one!" She pointed and excitedly ran to.

"W-Wait up, Yaoyorozu-san!" Midoriya tried to follow her. As he closed the gap a little, he caught a glance of what Yaoyorozu wanted to ride.

"Teacups?"

* * *

"This is fun!" Yaoyorozu said as she kept spinning the wheel in front of them.

Midoriya was a bit dizzy.

They had all but been in the ride for no longer than 3 minutes. Yaoyorozu was so happy that when the gate finally opened for them, in a flick of a finger she already had sat down on one of the cups.

And she found out that when you spin the wheel in the middle of the cup, the cup spins faster.

"Faster!" She kept spinning the wheel.

Unknowingly, the bolts that tied together the teacup to the platform was loose, and it was already shaky, if a little more pressure was applied…

"Yaoyorozu-san, don't you think we're spinning a bit too fast?"

"It's fine, Midoriya-kun! Speed is key!"

The bolt came off.

As they spun, the teacup's acceleration and momentum didn't stop. The teacup got to the very edge…

Midoriya's eyes widened. "Y-Yaoyorozu-san-!"

And the teacup fell to the ground.

Yaoyorozu stopped spinning the wheel. Slowly, she raised her head and looked at Midoriya for a few good seconds.

And then they both laughed.

They were nervous, they knew they would get in trouble.

But through all of it, they just laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

On a bench in the Amusement Park, there they were, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were sat.

Midoriya let out a sigh in relief. "I'm glad we got out of there scot-free."

Apparently, one of the bolts was loose. And the fault was not in the both of them. In fact, the staff apologized to them.

 _Safe._

Yaoyorozu still looked downcast. "I'm sorry. I almost got the both of us in trouble." She told him. "And now I caused even more trouble for the staff. They're the ones who has to pick up after."

Midoriya chuckled. "You don't have to say sorry, in fact, I'm happy the teacup fell on account of us."

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it." Midoriya tapped the side of his head. "The teacup fell while we—Teenagers who had grip on it— were riding it." He said. "But what if it were children riding it. They might lose their grip and get themselves hurt."

He smiled at her. "So with that in mind. Great job, Yaoyorozu-san. You're now one step closer to being a hero!" He reassured.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened.

Just seeing him smile like that lifted her mood.

Suddenly, she didn't feel as bad as she did before.

She slowly smiled. "Yeah, you're right!" She stood up. "We shouldn't be wasting our time here. Come on, Midoriya-kun. Pick an attraction."

Midoriya stood up. "M-Me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I picked the previous one, it's only right that you choose the next one."

"Oh-um, okay." Midoriya took out a pamphlet from his pocket and read it. "Let's see… Do you have fear of heights?"

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "No, I don't think I do. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of going on this ride next. If you're up for it I mean." Midoriya showed her the pamphlet and emphasized a certain ride.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened before she smirked. "Well no time to waste. Come now!" Yaoyorozu and Midoriya sped off.

"To the Swing Ride!"

* * *

"Are you strapped in and ready, Yaoyorozu-san?" Midoriya asked to Yaoyorozu behind him.

Yaoyorozu was practically oozing anticipation. "Yes! I am!" She put her thumb out.

A moment later, the machine let out a sound and started spinning.

"Grab hold and don't let go, Yaoyorozu-san." Midoriya raised his knees. "And raise your knees, it's more fun that way."

Yaoyorozu did as Midoriya had said.

As the machine spun them around, Yaoyorozu gazed at the ground.

"This isn't so bad." She remarked. "It's really fuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Yaoyorozu was not ready for how fast the machine could actually spin.

Yaoyorozu stretched her arms out. "That was such a rush!"

Midoriya drank a water bottle. "Yeah, it was so much fun." Midoriya said. "So? Where to?"

The girl in question blushed, her eyes dropped onto a certain attraction on the pamphlet

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "What is it? I'm fine with anything you wanna do."

Yaoyorozu, head still down, pointed with her finger.

The green-bean went closer to see what she was pointing at.

He exploded in red.

"Y-Y-Y-Yaoyorozu-san! You can't be asking to go there?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

 _Of all places why there?!_

Yaoyorozu shuffled in place. "W-Well… we have this pass for a day, and we only get to use it once, so why not?"

"W-Why not? D-Do you know where you plan to go?" Midoriya asked her.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "O-Of course I know." She said. "But… we can only ride it once, a-and I don't have anyone else to come with me." She clenched her fist. "Please! Just this once, I want to do this with you!"

She put the pamphlet in front of his face. "I-I know we've only known each other for a short while. B-But… I don't know why, I just have to go on this attraction with you! Please!"

Midoriya sighed.

 _It's those eyes again. That piercing gaze._

Just like a week ago, when they first met. It was the same glare.

It was just beautiful to see. Those gentle, calm, and collected eyes.

 _So determined._

He blushed. "A-A-Alright Yaoyorozu-san! I'll go with you now!

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. "You will?!"

He nodded. "Y-Yes."

Yaoyorozu glowed. "Excellent!" She jumped up and down. "Brilliant! I wonder what things we'll see there? Would there perhaps be music? Oh! Would there be a violinist?! Or maybe even…" Yaoyorozu listed a lot of things.

Midoriya let out a smile.

 _I'm glad I said yes. I'd hate to see her sad._

If he had to get out of his comfort zone to make her happy, he figured he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

He couldn't say no.

And on the plus side.

He was going on a ride that he was going to try for the very first time.

 _Going through a Tunnel Of Love with Yaoyorozu-san…_

He shrugged, as he followed Yaoyorozu to their destination.

 _Doesn't sound too bad to me._

* * *

"This… isn't so bad." Midoriya commented as the accelerated at a slow pace through the tunnel.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Yes, although it is quite dark. The music feels soothing, relaxing."

They had just gone onto the attraction for no less than a couple of minutes. Although both were blushing a bright shade of red due to their proximity to each other.

Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, sorry you had to go on this ride with someone as awkward as me."

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "No, it's fine, no need to apologize." She reassured him. " There's no one else I'd rather have come with!"

That. That sentence might be a little misleading.

Yaoyorozu, realizing what she had just said, jumped back.

But due to them being in a boat, the sudden change in center of gravity made it sway.

And so Yaoyorozu jumped back to Midoriya, who caught said girl right in his arms.

The boat once again settled.

Yaoyorozu looked back at the boat and sighed in relief. "That would have been terrible. I'd hate to have my clothes get wet."

She then looked straight at her companion. "Thanks for catching me, Midori...ya…-kun." She trailed off as she stared into those emerald eyes that stared into her very soul.

"It was no problem Yaoyorozu-san." Midoriya smiled. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Eeeep!" She let out a squeak.

That smile, along with those eyes…

For that moment, it was only just them. The two of them staring into each other's eyes, holding each other in the dark path of the tunnel, providing comfort for one another.

It seemed like an everlasting moment.

Just for the two of them.

"...rozu-san."

Yaoyorozu didn't know why she was fine with the situation.

"...yorozu-san!"

Why did she insist on going in the tunnel with Midoriya so badly?

"Yaoyorozu-san!"

That took Yaoyorozu out of her thinking.

"Y-Yes?!" She exclaimed as she looked at the green-haired boy who refused to look at her.

Midoriya was blushing. "W-W-Well you've been holding on to me for a while now…"

She looked down to find her arms were still around Midoriya, while Midoriya's hands were straight stiff.

Steam flew out of her ears. "E-Excuse me!" She immediately went back to her spot, kept her hands on her lap and turned away from Midoriya, who was doing the very same.

W-Well… this is awkward.

* * *

"A rollercoaster!" Midoriya exclaimed.

After the going through the tunnel, Yaoyorozu stepped out the second she could, and so followed Midoriya not a second later.

And seeing as it was his turn to choose a ride, he knew just the thing.

A rollercoaster.

Just to wipe off the accursed blush on his cheeks.

This time, they didn't spend a moment later outside.

"Come on Yaoyorozu-san!" He grabbed hold of the rich girl's hand before she could even react.

" _Wah wah wah_ …"

"To the rollercoaster!" Midoriya said, not looking back.

Should the green-bean have looked back, he might have seen Yaoyorozu's perfect or perhaps spot on imitation of a tomato.

* * *

"Do I have to let go of the bar at some point?" Yaoyorozu inspected the piece of metal in front of her. "Because I frequently see videos of people tossing their hands up at the peak."

Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were strapped in a roller coaster cart, they were seated next to each other at the very front and they were just waiting for the ride to start.

"You don't have to, but it's part of the fun." He said.

Yaoyorozu slowly nodded. "I see."

Then the machine let out a hum, and the rollercoaster started.

"Oh!" Yaoyorozu practically bounced in excitement. "It's going… slower than I thought."

Midoriya looked ahead at the eventual rise. " Wait till we start going up."

And wait she did.

It didn't take that long for them to feel their cart vertically go up an arc.

"Here it comes…" Midoriya grabbed hold of the bar tightly.

Inch by inch, the cart got closer and closer to the top. They were now the first cart to look down at the eventual drop. Just a little further...

 _This is it!_

They stopped.

Yaoyorozu looked around. "Why did we stop? Could it be a malfunction?" She turned to Midoriya.

Midoriya took both of her arms and put them up in the air.

"Try to keep them up!"

And they went down.

"I'll trrrrrRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

The roller-coaster was unlike anything Yaoyorozu had ever expected. She expected it to go moderately fast.

Not light speed!

Yaoyorozu downed a water bottle she bought on a bench nearby, scowling.

For what reason you ask?

Well, it had to do with a certain green-haired boy laughing in front of her.

"It's not funny."

Midoriya tried to settle down. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He wiped his eyes. "It's just, seeing you flip like a switch in no less than a minute is pretty funny!" He laughed once again.

Yaoyorozu pouted. "Stop laughing!" She pounded her fists on his chest playfully.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." He said as he stopped laughing. " So? Where to now?"

Yaoyorozu stopped her barrage and stood up. "The sun is about to go down, and if we go on all of the remaining attractions, it'll be too late once we decide to head home." She told him. "And so, for the final event, we shall go to the highest peak we can!"

Midoriya knew exactly what she was pointing out. He nodded. " Shall we?"

"Of course! No need to waste daylight." As she and Midoriya walked over to their last ride.

"To the Ferris Wheel!"

* * *

"Amazing, we are so high up!" Yaoyorozu looked out the window and gazed at the people on the ground below.

Midoriya nodded as he copied Yaoyorozu. "I can remember my first time being here. I was so paranoid."

"Paranoid? How?"

Midoriya chuckled. "I was always worried the wheel would stop at the very top." He admitted. "At one point I even told my mom about how aliens were waiting at the top at midnight."

Yaoyorozu chuckled.

The sun was going down, and Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were in a ferris wheel cabin.

Even though it was just the two of them, Midoriya didn't feel as flustered as before.

 _Maybe because it doesn't imply anything romantic?_

Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu thought the complete opposite.

 _I read about this in one of my books! A man and a woman alone together on a ferris wheel, and when the time is right he-!_

Yaoyorozu's face lit up. She covered her face with her hands, much to Midoriya's confusion.

The green-haired boy cleared his throat, which got the girl's attention. "Yaoyorozu-san?"

Yaoyorozu stood up straight in an instant. "Y-Yes!?"

"Please look out the window." He told her.

Yaoyorozu raised an eyebrow in confusion, but complied nonetheless. "O-Okay."

The moment she did, she saw the most beautiful scene she had the pleasure of witnessing.

And at that moment did she realize that they were at the very top of the ferris wheel.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Midoriya said. When he didn't get an answer, he took a glance at Yaoyorozu, then he just smiled and looked back at the window.

Yaoyorozu had her eyes glued to the spectacle in front of her very eyes.

The sunset.

 _It's… It's amazing!_

The calm, serene scene that was the sunset was the most breathtaking spectacle Yaoyorozu Momo had ever seen.

The way the sunlight reflected off the water, taking a different yet soothing hue.

Taking in the sight of the sun without hurting your eyes.

It was simple, incredibly so. But it was a sight for sore eyes.

"You know, the sunset always sets me at ease." Midoriya told her. "It calms me down after an afternoon of training or whatever I'd be doing." He turned towards Yaoyorozu. "And frankly, I've realized something."

"And that is?" Yaoyorozu said without taking her eyes of the sunset.

"That the best things in life are free." He said. "The best things in life don't come with a price, that's why they're so valuable." Midoriya turned his head slightly towards the window. "It's all about being at the right place at the right time. And there awaits what will matter to you the most."

The two teenagers took in the sight of the sunset, refusing to take their eyes away from the sunset.

Yaoyorozu let out a smile.

 _The right place at the right time… What matters to me the most…_

* * *

"That was fun!" Yaoyorozu said as she and Midoriya were walking towards the parking lot.

Midoriya nodded. "Yes it was. I had a good time! Thanks Yaoyorozu-san."

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "I should be the one to give thanks Midoriya-kun." She said. "You made my first time here oh so memorable." She smiled.

Midoriya blushed and waved his hands, flustered. "T-T-Thanks… I guess."

She only giggled in response. She pulled out her phone and sent a text. Not five minutes later, he could see the same limousine pull up in front of them, out came a different butler.

This butler has wearing the same uniform, however his appearance was quite elderly.

But it took only a glance to see the wisdom and intellect in the man.

"Milady, if you would please." The butler said as he opened the door.

Yaoyorozu nodded. "Certainly, Alfred." She got inside the vehicle.

Midoriya followed, he then closed the door as the vehicle started moving. "Where are we going?"

Yaoyorozu flicked her hair."We ended our previous meeting after we ate, therefore I deduced that we shall have dinner before we each head home." She declared.

Midoriya nodded. "Seems good, although I-"

 _ ***Rumble***_

He was interrupted by a certain sound.

The sound of the growl of his stomach.

Midoriya blushed and hid his face in the following instant.

Yaoyorozu giggled. "You were saying?"

"...N-Nevermind."

* * *

Yaoyorozu Momo was one rich lady.

But just how wealthy was she?

That was easy.

She was _**RICH.**_ _  
_  
Yaoyorozu and Midoriya were in a certain fine-dining restaurant, and their vehicle was waiting right behind the restaurant.

Midoriya Izuku didn't know just what to order, as many of the items on the menu seemed unfamiliar to him.

So he had Yaoyorozu decide for him.

"Two orders of _Wagyu Steak._ " The waitress wrote down. "Very well. Ma'am, Sir, please wait for your orders to be ready." She bowed and left to the kitchen.

Yaoyorozu nodded and sat down properly on her seat. Although the green-haired boy in front of her was properly posterized, his mental state was… quite not.

She sweatdropped. "Um, Midoriya-kun?"

"¥38,875.20 for a Wagyu steak. Make that two and that's ¥77,750.4. That's just for a single meal…" Midoriya trailed off, before he slapped his face and looked at Yaoyorozu. "I-I don't think this is equal to the diner we had food in, Yaoyorozu-san. The food here are twice if not thrice more expensive!"

Yaoyorozu smiled. "It's not a problem for me, this is just me paying you back."

He opened his mouth to reply another reasoning, but closed it mid-way.

 _Who am I to prevent someone from doing wnat they want?_

Midoriya sighed, then he smiled. "Yaoyorozu-san, thank you."

She blushed. "I-It was no problem." She put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "A-Anyways, how did you get into U.A? I was so surprised when I saw you in the same class!"

Midoriya scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, I was so nervous for the first day."

"I heard you placed 7th on the overall scores in the entrance exam." Yaoyorozu said.

"Well… I didn't get any villain points, but I did get rescue points. Turns out, rescue points were a hidden objective in plain sight." Midoriya said. "Thanks to that though, I passed." He let out a sigh in relief.

"Come to think of it, I never did see you in the entrance exam, were you placed in a different area?" He asked.

Yaoyorozu looked away in shame. "U-Um… While the others were doing their best, giving their all to pass the entrance exam. I-I... merely had the easy way in through recommendation. With a fairly easy practical and written exam." She admitted.

Midoriya raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so sad about that? It's amazing!"

She frowned. "It's just… everyone tried so hard, and I-I feel like I'm cheating."

Midoriya's eyes widened.

"Everyone tried so hard in improving their quirks, making them stronger, more potent." She said. "But me? My quirk is already powerful with so many possibilities, I feel like it's unfair for all the others."

Midoriya understood just what she meant.

To feel lucky.

To be blessed.

To be the chosen one.

And all the pressure that came with it.

Midoriya took a deep breath. "Yaoyorozu-san. Don't feel like that."

Yaoyorozu looked towards Midoriya. "H-Huh?"

He adopted a distant gaze in his eyes. "Someone once told me; ' _Something that you receive because you're lucky, and something you are given because you are recognized are different in essence_.'" He chuckled as he recalled a memory.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened in realization.

"You didn't get the recommendation just because your quirk was strong. You were given that because you _made_ it strong." He told her. "Your quirk is to create any non-living material from your exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of your fat cells, correct?"

The girl in question slowly nodded.

He smiled. "Then how would you make those materials if you don't know the composition of each and every thing you make?" He tapped his head. "Everything you make, you make at a molecular level. That means memorizing and understanding everything from simple composition, to technologic."

"A person and their quirk are the same and yet so different. But it is up to the person who owns the quirk whether they let their quirk stay that way, or find even more opportunities to improve." He looked at his fist.

"You deserve to be here, Yaoyorozu-san." He reassured as she looked into Yaoyorozu's eyes.

"You _can_ be a hero. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Yaoyorozu felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

All this time she felt it was unfair for her to be approved into U.A with a special way.

But the boy in front of her swept all of those thoughts and proved her wrong.

Of course! She shouldn't treat being recommended as a cheat. She should be happy that her efforts were recognized and someone realized her potential!

Yaoyorozu nodded. "You're right Midoriya-kun! You're absolutely right!" She exclaimed. "Thank you!"

Midoriya scratched his cheek. "I-I guess it's what I'm here for."

And for that moment, the two only smiled at each other. It was only them in the restaurant, surrounded by the relaxing jazz.

Until the moment was broken.

 ***** _ **Cough***_ **  
**  
"Two orders of Wagyu Steak." The waitress put the food down onto the table. "Please take your time and enjoy."

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu simply stared for a few moments at the hot steak in front of them.

"We should probably eat now."

"...Certainly."

* * *

"This is my stop, Yaoyorozu-san." Midoriya said as he told the butler to stop the vehicle.

After eating the very delicious dinner, time had already passed a lot, and it was time for them both to go home.

Yaoyorozu nodded and opened the door for him. "See you tomorrow, Midoriya-kun."

Midoriya nodded as he got out of the door and was going to shut it, until he had another thought.

 _I can't just end it like this can I?_

"Yaoyorozu-san." Midoriya called out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for today, I really enjoyed our time together." He then gave his best smile. "We should do this again, but let it be my treat next time." He then shut the door.

Midoriya continued to wave the vehicle goodbye until it was no longer in his vision.

Walking towards his home, he was in a good mood.

 _I had a great time._

* * *

"So that's the boy you've been talking about, Milady." The butler remarked. "I have to say, I have never seen this side of Milady before."

Yaoyorozu's blush still hadn't left her face. "Oh hush, Alfred." She kept her hands to her chest in an attempt to still her heart. "What would Mother and Father say?"

"Your mother would squeal in delight whilst your father would hunt down Mr. Midoriya and see if he is worthy." Alfred told her.

She let out a brief chuckle.

Yaoyorozu looked at the reflection of her butler in the mirror. "What do I do with my heart Alfred? Why won't it keep still?"

Alfred laughed.

 _Ahh, to be young and in love._

"That Milady, is something only you can decide for yourself."

Yaoyorozu smiled. What answer was she expecting?

She would find the answers on her own.

With her own efforts.

She leaned onto the window and gazed at the moon.

 _'It certainly was pleasant to meet you again, Midoriya Izuku-kun.'  
_

* * *

 **AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS FOR CHRISTMAS.**

 **CAUSE WHY NOT?**

 **YOU ALL SEEMED TO LIKE THIS A LOT.**

 _ **IzuMomo**_ **IS REALLY POPULAR IT SEEMS.**

 **Signing off… ZacFF**

 **PS. THE FIC IS STILL LABELED COMPLETE, NOT SURE IF THAT'LL BE CHANGING.**


End file.
